


Se7en Sins of Joshifer.

by comealonghutch



Category: Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Joshifer - Fandom, jennifer lawrence - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comealonghutch/pseuds/comealonghutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1 of my Se7en Sins of Joshifer series. This was meant to be a drabble but it turned out to be a little longer. I have an alternate scenario I’d love to play with for this one so maybe there will be more than seven parts to this. Who knows. Any rate, thanks for reading if you do!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Se7en Sins of Joshifer series. This was meant to be a drabble but it turned out to be a little longer. I have an alternate scenario I’d love to play with for this one so maybe there will be more than seven parts to this. Who knows. Any rate, thanks for reading if you do!

The cast of Mockingjay got invited to an exclusive party at some millionaires house. I can't remember his name… Jean-Claude? Jean-Pierre? John? At any rate, I didn't want to go. I was going to take the night to relax after all the press for part two but, Josh invited Claudia as his plus one. They were still in their fake relationship to get worldwide attention for Paradise Lost. They keep saying the movie is coming out soon but, I don't think it's ever going to happen. The release date keeps getting pushed back. I feel bad for Josh.

Anyway, knowing that she was going to be there with him convinced me to go. I had to keep an eye on him. I knew I could trust his judgment in this situation but he did love her once and he does think with his heart. Just another quality I love about him.

I show up late as it took me forever to get off the couch and into the shower. Why do all events require fancy dresses and flawless makeup? I'm sure half of these people would love to attend parties sans makeup and in their sweats. "That's actually a good idea," I think to myself, "I might do that".

I chose a long black maxi dress so I didn't have to shave my legs and combed my short, growing-out pixie cut back. I did not have the patience to deal with extensions today. Hair was not something I had a talent for.

I arrive and do the necessary mingling with the big wigs. They gush about how they love my movies and it goes in one ear and out the other. My eyes are searching the house for him. I find him in the corner with her. His arm drapes around her shoulders and she's leaning into him her hand over his chest.

Our eyes meet and he gives me a grim smile.

"Sorry," he mouths. I groan softly. He would be wearing a white open collared shirt. What a little shit. 

I turn to whomever I'm talking to and excuse myself. Why did I come here? I knew it was going to be hard to see him with her. I should've just stayed home and caught up on Homeland.

I hurry past his entourage and head to the refreshments. Momma needs some hard alcohol and food. The table is filled with already full champagne glasses and a vast assortment of finger foods.

"Omg, I've died and gone to heaven," I mutter to myself. I grab a flute and down the contents before picking up another. I pick up a napkin and stuff it full of tapas. Walking around the room, I casually snack, always making sure my hand is never empty.

I glance over at the couple and see him bend down to kiss her forehead. I need some more chocolate…

"God, Jen," a heavily accented female voice comments behind me as I pick up my third chocolate covered strawberry, "How can you eat so much and keep that to die for figure of yours?" 

"Claudia, hi," I start shocked that Josh isn't by her side. I was under the impression that she hated me. The fact that she came over to me on her on volition threw me off.

"If I ate the way you did tonight I wouldn't be able to eat for the next few days to keep it off," she confesses.

"Thanks…I think?" I see Josh coming through the crowd so I excuse myself and find the restroom. Once alone in the safety of the large washroom I pull out my phone and see five text alerts from Josh.

**Damn, baby that dress does all the right things for your ass.**

**You found the refreshments I see. You can never have just one of something can you?**

**You keep eating that way you'll go into a coma and then who's going to deal with this hard-on when we get home?**

**Chocolate? You saw the kiss. Sorry, hun. All show. We can go public soon xo.**

**Oh Jen, you've run off haven't you? I like the thrill of the chase. See you at home <3**

The fact that he's been watching me this whole time alleviates a bit of the jealousy I had. I sneak out the side entrance and through the crowd of party goers on the front lawn. A few holler their goodbyes and I return them all with a wave. A valet motions for a car to take me home and I give him a nod in thanks.

Once home I rip off the dress and put on his sweatpants and Red Stripe tank; a personal favourite of mine. Firing up Netflix I start up my latest episode of Homeland before dozing off shortly thereafter.

I feel movement on the couch and I stir awake.

"How's my jealous little glutton?" Josh murmurs in my ear before placing a kiss on my temple.

My stomach bubbles and aches. "Full of regret," I whine, suddenly feeling the contents of my stomach rise in my chest.

"Oh God, I'm gunna be sick," I cover my mouth and bolt for the bathroom.

"Not on my wifebeater, it's a favourite!" he hollers although I know he's trailing behind me.

I empty my stomach as I heave over the porcelain bowl and Josh rubs my back.

"Maybe food doesn't fix everything," he comments so I jab him with my shoulder.

He's going to pay for that remark later.


	2. Sloth.

We haven't left the hotel room in three days. There is a slight stench forming that the two of us are choosing to ignore. I'm surprised no one has checked to make sure we're alive. 

It's four in the afternoon and we're still in bed. The duvet like a vine, weaving in and out of our appendages. Jennifer is still asleep beside me and I take a moment to admire her beauty quietly without some unfiltered comment. Her unwashed, dishevelled hair is sticking up in every direction. She turns her head and stretches and I think I'm about to get caught staring when she just changes her position slightly, nestling her head into the pillow.

I smile at how calm and relaxed she is. It's a rare occurrence as she's always so scatterbrained. Her brain firing off a million sounds and ideas at once. A soft snore escapes her partly opened lips and I have to fight the urge to not drag my index finger across the opening.

Her breathing changes as she shifts her position, now snuggling into my chest. Her hand splays across my chest and rustles the chest hair. It tickles but I stifle the giggle for the few extra moments of private viewing time.

I shut my eyes as her even breathing settles me but get easily jolted when her chapped lips kiss my rib cage.

"Mornin'," my fingers tousle her hair. Jen looks up at me her eyes not yet fully open and accustomed to the mid afternoon light. I lean down and place a soft kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Morning," she replies, mumbling. "Your eyes were burning a hole through my skull and woke me up."

"It's four in the afternoon," I mention with a slight chuckle.

"I like my sleep," she rebuttals. "I'm using our few days off wisely."

"We haven't even showered once. A whole can of Febreeze couldn't mask this smell." 

Not once has housecleaning come up to our room. The "Do Not Disturb" sign permanently on the outside door handle. The only time the door was unlocked was for our massive amounts of room service.

"Priorities," Jen mumbles, nestling her head back into the crook of my arm. Her fingers tracing the outline of tattoo along my ribs. I squirm at her touch and her face scrunches up.

"Okay, maybe you're right. You reek."

"Hey! What happened to 'priorities'?" I mock her tone.

"Well, our first priority is order some more food then I see a sexy shower in the very near future."

Room service came and went. It was eight o'clock by the time we got out of bed and into the shower. Spending three days holed up doing nothing with Jen might've not been the best use of our time but I wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. Wrath.

Josh looked amazing when he walked in the door. Facial hair leaving a dark shadow along his chin. A black ball cap on top of his short brunette locks. I had to stop myself from ogling too long. I was mad at him and I needed to confront him. I needed to do it now.

"You're an asshole, you know," I say as he steps into the living room.

"Hello, to you too, Jennifer," he calmly replies. 

"You're really not going to apologize?" I'm flabbergasted.

"How am I supposed to apologize for something when I don't even know what I did?" Now he was raising his voice. 

"You compared kissing me to kissing your mother, Josh! That's disgusting!" I yell.

"I'm sorry it just kind of slipped out! It's getting real hard to keep up this charade about our relationship you know!" Josh yells back.

"And out off all the things you could've said you chose your mother?!" My eyes widen in disbelief, "Not like, it's great. I'm glad I'm getting paid to kiss a beautiful girl…" Josh cuts off my ranting with his lips.

"Kissing you is great," he gets out in between kisses. "I'm glad I get paid to kiss a beautiful girl."

"That's better," I pant. I clung to his neck to keep myself steady. The movements of his mouth causing my knees to buckle.

I try and detach myself from his mouth but he has me locked in strong. He's pressing his body up against mine and I can feel the evidence of his arousal against my hip. 

"I can't… do… this," I manage to get out.

"What?" he inquires.

"I'm mad at you!" I furrow my brows. Josh steps back creating a small gap between us.

"Just because you're mad doesn't mean we can't fuck, Jen. It's called angry sex. You can get out your aggression and then we can talk about it." His hands grab me by the hips and he pulls me to him.

"I thought it was only good when both parties were pissed?" My eyebrow raises as my hands find his chest.

"Well, then I guess you're going to have to be in charge then. Get everything out. All that anger you seem to have." His tone is taunting.

"Or I can piss you off too and we can be in this together."

Once again, he shuts me up my pressing his lips to mine, this time with more force. His tongue darts into my mouth and possess every inch of it. He breaks away to gauge my reaction and I take it as my opportunity to strike.

"Ew, you kiss your mother like this? That's gross!" 

"Okay, now you're going to get it," his hazels eyes darken as he picks me up by the butt and hoofs me over his shoulder taking me to the bedroom.


	4. Envy.

Attention.

Awards.

Recognition.

Every actor wants all these things. They all might not admit it but deep down we're all the same. I feel like everything is just far enough out of my reach now that people consider me Jen's shadow. 

"Oh you're that guy that played Peeta in the Hunger Games! You were Katniss' love interest."

"So you're the guy dating Jennifer Lawrence. What's she like?"

"What other movies have you been in? Anything I know?"

I swear the next person that says something along those lines I'm going to lose it. Anywhere Jennifer goes the praise follows. Every movie choice she's made has worked in her favour. People worship her at her feet. Then there's me on the sidelines. A second thought. A last minute glance.

"Look what someone sent me!" Jen walks into the living room all excited with a box in her hand. She sets it on the coffee table and pulls out an array of expensive champagne and jewelry. 

"Must be nice," I mutter.

Jen sides eyes me before speaking up, "What's crawled up your butt?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Nothing."

"Dude of course it's something. Your face scrunches up like an old man when you're hiding something."

"No it doesn't!" I snap back.

"Alright! Sheesh!" She raises her hands up as if to avoid the current conversation. "I'll just be drinking my fancy ass champagne over here by myself."

I sigh knowing that it's not her fault I'm in this mood. She's earned everything's she's achieved.

She pops the cork and pours herself a glass. She glances over at me and it must register in my eyes that I want some too because she's pouring a second glass. When she hands it over to me I take a quick swig before talking.

"I'm sorry," I start, "I'm just a bit jealous of you."

Jen snorts, "Why would you be jealous of me?"

"I just wish that one day I can be as well known and successful as you. I seem like I'm just your counterpart. I want to be seen as my own self. You know?"

"I know. You'll get there. Soon. I will soon fade and it'll be you that I'm clinging on to to shine." She pats the top of my thigh, "But I think what you're truly envious of is the fact that I can touch my boobs anytime I want."

"You got me there."


End file.
